A weekend in the Rockies
by lakemountain
Summary: Oliver, Shane and Joe spend a weekend together in the Rocky Mountains. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.


**A weekend in the Rockies.**

Oliver, Shane and Joe spend a weekend together in the Rocky Mountains. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.

Every Sundays, Joe spends the afternoon at Oliver and Shane's house.

In the living room, they always have a cup of tea. On a small shelf, there is a glass jar, with inside, full of bits of white paper. On the jar, we could read: Travel box.

After their honeymoon, Shane and Oliver each had secretly registered places to travel for the weekend. They went out once a month on weekends. And it was Joe whom has always the honor of choosing the destination. They had already left for Egypt, Canada, New York, India, Turkey and Spain. Joe took a piece of paper. Shane was very excited to know the destination for next weekend.

So the answer is...the Rocky Mountains. Oliver, is that you? Joe asked.

"No, I wanted to visit the Rockies," Shane exclaimed.

"That's great. I was thinking of taking you all there before the end of the summer with Norman and Rita. But I know there are some very beautiful hotels in the Rockies," Joe said.

"Papa Joe, we can't go to the rocky mountains without an expert.

"No, Shane. You've been working very hard for a few weeks. You two need to spend some time together. And I remind you that you invited me to come with you to Spain," Joe said.

"Dad, what Shane means is that she wants to go camping.

"At this time of year! The weather is fine for camping, but quite cold anyway.

"Please, please, please! I love campfires. I promise not to complain about the cold. I will bring a large sweater, gloves, a scarf, blankets, a card, a flashlight, my phone, my tablet, my laptop and several backup batteries. That way, I'm sure I'm not cold and I'm not...

"It's okay, it's okay, Shane." said Joe laughing. I would be happy to accompany you. You convinced me. We're going to rocky mountain national park next Saturday. Are you all right, Oliver?"

"Perfectly fine, Dad. Thank you," Oliver replied.

"Perfect! We'll keep in touch. See you later," says Joe.

He greeted Oliver and Shane, who walked him to the door.

Oliver was standing, thinking, looking out the window where the silhouette of Joe's car was disappearing in the distance. Shane stepped forward and put her hands around his waist. Oliver turned around smiling.

"Oliver, darling, I'm sorry. I must have got a little carried away earlier. I was so excited about this weekend. I know you don't really like outdoor activities. So we can cancel if you...

Oliver put a finger on her mouth.

"Shh. I'm just a little somewhere else right now. I'm very happy to be going away for the weekend. And then, if you're not warm enough with a sweater or blankets, know that I'm still here, my little sweetheart of the mountains," Oliver said, putting a lock of hair behind her ear.

Shane smiled at him and Oliver rested his forehead on hers.

Monday morning at the DLO.

Shane pushed the doors to enter the office.

"Hello, Mrs. Dorman. Happy Monday. How are you?" Shane asked smiling.

"Hi Shane! Very well, thank you. We are very happy. The adoption agency accepted our file. We have an appointment this Saturday with Norman. Here is a picture of a little girl from Vietnam, whom we are about to meet. She's not a year old yet. She's too cute, and her name is Jade. Norman already loves it. I'll show you a picture, look," said Rita.

Shane looked at the picture on her friend's phone.

"What a beautiful baby! She's so cute. Congratulations to both of you. You're going to be great parents." Shane exclaimed as she hugged Rita.

"Thank you, Shane. Norman and I are finally ready. The administrative procedures are very long before she comes home. Sure, but we can see her whenever we want. Where's Norman?"

"He's talking to Oliver at the Mailbox Grill," Shane replied, putting his computer on her desk.

"And you, everything is fine with Oliver." Rita asked.

Shane first smiled and then laughed.

"He is incredible, very respectful, and always a gentleman. We're going to the Rockies this weekend. By the way, Dad Joe, would like to take us all there before the summer," says Shane.

"Joe is really kind. It will do you both a lot of good," Rita added.

"You're right, Rita, especially Oliver. He's been looking a little out of place these days. I think it would be nice if Oliver had a discussion with his father. I'm going to try to slip away for a little while, behind a tree or a rock. I'll find something." Shane said smiling.

"You're so sweet, Shane. Anyway, we're all looking forward to Saturday," Rita exclaimed.

On Saturday morning, Joe, full of energy, arrived at Oliver and Shane's house. Around 11am, they arrived for lunch at an inn.

In the early afternoon, they had to walk about 4 kilometers to reach their camp. Joe and Oliver were carrying all the equipment. They also provided rest breaks.

Around 3pm, they arrived at the camp site. A magnificent lake, surrounded by forests and in the distance, one could admire the mountains with their snow cover.

"Welcome to Rocky Mountain National Park," Joe exclaimed.

"It's absolutely beautiful. The view is sublime. It's a magical place," Shane said surprised.

"It's very beautiful. Dad, have I ever been here before?" Oliver asked.

"No, it's the first time. Your grandfather already brought me here to fish. Come on, it's time to set up the tents."

Shane was in wonder in front of this magnificent place filled with calm and spirituality. She joined Joe and Oliver.

They had unpacked their big bags to take out the tents. It was the first time she was camping. Shane had a lot of difficulties trying to set up a tent herself. But she was surprised to see how much Joe was a teacher and patient with her.

"That's very good, Shane. Now you do a back loop here and it's over... Excellent work," Joe said smiling.

"Thank you very much for choosing such a beautiful place," Shane said with a smile.

"It's normal. You both deserve it. I'll see if I can get some wood in the meantime.

Joe had brought several logs of wood. He knew the terrain really well and looked in the right place. He put the logs on the ground to light the campfire when Oliver and Shane arrived.

"Dad, do you need our help?" Oliver asked.

"No thanks, it's going to be fine. Kids, why don't you go for a walk, go around the lake, while I prepare the fire. You're in a romantic place," Joe said with a smile.

Oliver and Shane smiled at each other and Oliver offered her his arm.

Joe blew several times to get embers. From time to time, he would watch Oliver and Shane.

Hands in their hands, they walked, laughed, talked about everything and nothing. After minutes of walking, Shane and Oliver sat on a rock to contemplate the lake. Then they kissed each other for a long time.

When Joe saw this, he smiled and prayed: Lord, grant them, health, joy and happiness.

Sometime later, Shane and Oliver heard a whistle. It was Joe's signal for them to come home. The sun was about to set. When they arrived, Joe was sitting by the fire with his guitar.

"Did you have a nice walk, kids?" asked Mr. O'Toole.

"It was wonderful! Oh, I'm just going to walk, take pictures with my cell phone before night falls. See you in a few minutes," says Shane.

She had finally found a time for Oliver and his father to talk. Oliver sat down and Joe was scraping the strings of his guitar.

"I see you took my advice well, son," Joe remarked.

"Excuse me, sorry, but what advice are you talking about?" Oliver asked.

"If you get another chance to kiss her, son, take your time," Joe replied.

"What? Did you see us from that far away?! Indeed, I've always taken your advice since then," Oliver said, embarrassed.

"It was very cute, better than a movie. So, Oliver, how's life with Shane?

Joe knew very well that Oliver was hiding something.

"Well... well" replied the postal detective.

"You shouldn't be ashamed to express your feelings, son." said Joe.

"Well, it's a real fairy tale. Shane is a real ray of sunshine. I love her so much. She is very kind, loving. Shane is very patient with me, encourages me and takes into consideration my choices and desires. I've never experienced this before. And I have to say, I really like it." confessed Oliver.

"Oliver, life is a wonderful gift. You must not be afraid of the future. Take the time to discover each benefit that is offered to you. You're married to the most wonderful woman in the world. And a bright future awaits you and Shane. You have to trust the timing, son." says Joe.

"Thank you very much, Dad. I feel much more better." Oliver replied.

Shane comes back. It was now dark.

"So someone's hungry? I'm starving," Joe exclaimed.

Shane, Oliver and Joe were sitting around the fire, which was cracking. Shane really likes that sound. The first stars appeared in the blue night sky. They were eating their dinner.

"Whoa! Your sandwiches are absolutely delicious." said Joe.

"Oliver made the cucumber and cream cheese sandwiches and I made the butter ham sandwiches," said Shane.

"Great. And I'll save a surprise for dessert," Joe says nicely.

Oliver and Shane looked at each other.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. I think you'll enjoy it," Joe laughs.

He handed them a bag. Shane opened it.

"Marshmallow and melted chocolate! That's fantastic. I am so happy to be here. I think this is the most beautiful weekend I've ever had," Shane exclaimed.

"And you know, my Shane. The future still holds plenty of beautiful weekends for us like this one," Oliver says with a smile.

The End.

Translated with a translator.


End file.
